The Battle of Hogwarts (2018)
The Battle of Hogwarts (2018) is the sixth conflict of the Third Wizarding War. History The threat is made shortly after Death Eaters were tipped by a positive influence that posed a threat towards them. Skirmish and Baptism at Camp Vega On 15 August 2018, Christopher Lewis managed to destroy two horcruxes that Voldemort created during his first phase in power. This was done when he and thirty others declared that Jesus is Lord at Camp 207. On 18 August, however, Christopher was baptized by (assumed) a group of trained aurors. This posed a greater threat towards Death Eaters, despite no horcruxes were destroyed in that manner. Preparations for the Battle On a brisk morning of Monday, 20 August, Professor McGonagall bewitched statues to protect Hogwarts from the forces of death eaters arriving to penetrate Hogwarts to capture Christopher Lewis. Several Professors, including Horace Slughorn and Dumbledore set up shielding charms to protect the school and to hold back the death eaters. The DA was told by Professor Dumbledore to hide in the Viaduct Courtyard to hide while they finish setting up protective charms and set up restricted apparition charms in the process. The Intense Battle Skirmish at the Viaduct Courtyard Most death eaters, however, decided to enter through the Viaduct Bridge. Scabior, Travers and Dolohov used the bombing curse to blow off one of the Viaduct Towers some of the D.A. members were hiding in. Fortunately, all the members survived the explosion. A duel broke out in that area, as the fire in the courtyard with death eaters' curses, exploding much of the cloister that could be within. Onslaught of the Battlement Quads As part of the battlements shattered, a Death Eater managed to Apparate into the set of catwalks on which one of the Shewolf Pack members aimed spells. The Death Eater shot a Killing Curse, intended to kill one of the D.A. members, but the protection caused a death eater, named Yaxley was accidentally killed in the process. When another death eater, named Judson attempted to apparate into the Quad Battlements, he was stopped by Sirius Black, and was then blasted outward, killing him in the end. Attack at the Room of Requirement When Christopher and two other members of D.A. entered the Room of Requirement to hunt for another horcrux, the locket of Ravenclaw, he was caught off-guard by two Death Eaters. Scabior and Jason Malfoy. They fired Killing Curses while the trio managed to defend themselves from harm's way. Scabior, started casting Fiendfyre to spread rapidly throughout the room. Christopher, however, spotted some old, unused broomsticks and managed to get up on the broomstick and started taking off, grabbing two confused death eaters in the process. Then he retrieved the locket and left the room, having the door close behind them. Then in his hand, the locket breaks magically, from the fiendfyre, in which it destroys horcruxes. Shooting at the Gamekeeper's Hut Several D.A. Members hid in Hagrid's Hut during the battle. A nearby death eater sighted them and charged for Hagrid's Hut, but before any of them tried to bomb the hut, several SWAT Team members gunned down five masked death eaters, along with Selwyn and Rosier Senior. Conflict at the Forbidden Forest The Centaurs are also fighting the Death Eaters within the Forbidden Forest. Only a few were injured, but many survived. In Aragog's Den. the whole camp was set ablaze, but managed to stay under control by bewitched water surrounding the forest alone. At one point, Christopher Lewis managed to produce a Nuclear-Radiation Trap by surrounding an age-line like barrier containing a lethal radiation chemical designed to instantly kill anyone who dares to inhale this substance. Using a combination of chemical-based barrier charms and a substance known as Zyklon-B to maim careless death eaters that attempt to attack him. Zyklon-B is a powerful shield than an ordinary shielding charm since it does stop spells and curses, including the Killing Curse and the Breakup Curse. Skirmish at the Great Hall In the Great Hall, a large duel took place. Professor Snape is seen dueling Rabastian Lestrange, while Professor Neville Longbottom is dueling against Thorfinn Rowle, in which it blasted him backwards into the rubble by Neville's powerful stunning spell. Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Kreacher stands floating in midair, telling the other house elves to slit the ankles of Death Eaters, and so they did. Just like what happened a couple of decades earlier, Death Eaters they were "were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempted to escape but swallowed by the charging army". Final Duel in the Forbidden Forest While the war waging with House Elves are heating up in the school, the Forbidden Forest is trapped in a duel between Christopher and Voldemort. A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above as the sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window, and the light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was a flaming blur; Nature itself indicating that the time had come. Christopher heard the high voice shriek "Amor Damnum" as he simultaneously yelled "Expelliarmus", as he pointed his wand. There was a bang like a cannon blast, and golden flames erupted between them at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marking the point where the spells collided. Meanwhile, in the Viaduct Entrance, Neville, obtains the Sword of Gryffindor and managed to behead Voldemort's snake, Jaques with a single stroke, being one of Voldemort's final horcruxes. Voldemort's mouth as open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear. Back in the Forest, everything was silent, and then a final duel took place. The same red bolt meets the black bolt, and the connection was later broken by Christopher, disarming Voldemort in the process and defeating him once and for all. Aftermath There was one shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended, and then tumult broke around the Great Hall as the screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. The sun now blazes out at Hogwarts like it never did before. News on the Daily Prophet states that death eaters are fleeing or else captured/arrested. Numerous illegal dating relationships from the previous term at Hogwarts are broken (which is ultimately the best news to him). Some imperiused witches and wizards have went back to normal internationally. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Events Category:Battles Category:References from Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Category:Hogwarts Category:Third Wizarding War